


Thanks

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "I can no other answer make, but thanks, and thanks, and ever thanks." --William Shakespeare





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this isn't an actual story or a fanfiction or anything of that flavor, no.
> 
> Instead, this one is a personal story. So if that isn't your speed than feel free to skip over it; it won't hurt my feelings any, I promise.

Most of you are familiar with my family, whether it be by personal experience with them, reading my long-winded tales of our adventures, or by me telling you about them. I talk about my family constantly because I love them so much and we’re all so tight.

Plus they’re completely crazy, but that’s besides the point.

My mom is my best friend, which many of you are aware of as well. I talk about her the most and you know her story; things she’s done, things she’s been through, and things she’s essentially survived.

Today I was reminded at just how amazing she is. Yes, this is my sixteenth drabble for this prompt challenge, and it’s all completely true. For my mom’s sake and all parties involved, names will not be mentioned.

My mom took my little step-brother and I to the pool today. It’s been really hot, and we don’t have a pool so unfortunately the public pool is the shiznit. We were there for like twenty minutes or so before my sister and her friend showed up, if not less than that. Anyways, I don’t know how long we had been there when I had started to develop a pretty raunchy headache. I took something and was on my way back to the pool, and heard a whole lot of commotion coming out of the women’s locker room. I didn’t think anything of it, because I figured it was kids being silly and couldn’t make any of it out; it’s not my place to get between some person’s kids that I don’t know. Or course, it wasn’t kids.

Next thing I know, there’s people dashing around and this little lifeguard telling people to not go in there, and my mom had disappeared. Sis and her friend went to find out what was going on and I stayed with our little brother. We couldn’t just leave him alone, and knowing him he’d get in the middle of whatever it was. My mom comes out of the locker room, a little girl clinging to her, hiding behind her, and a crowd of people around this guy that kept coming at my mother. He was going after the girl behind my mom, but my mom wasn’t about to let that happen. The few grown men that were there kept the dude away from them, while the other parents were hustling the kids to the back of the pool and keeping a woman from intervening. The cops were called and the guy left.

My mom….had ignored the little guard telling everyone to not go in the locker room, and saw a man beating and kicking both a woman and a child. The woman had wrapped her arms around the little girl, so that the man wouldn’t run off with her.

My mother had gotten the kid out of there and refused to let anyone take her, until they figured out who she belonged to and what the hell was going on, even though the guy was twice her size and kept coming after her. I am positive that if there weren’t decent people there with us to get the guy away from mom and the kid, he would have hurt her, and I would more than likely be in jail right now.

The woman that had been holding on to the little girl was her mother; the man trying to take her, the father. There was a restraining order on him. If my mom hadn’t done something, there’s no telling what would have happened.

The point of all of this, is just to share this with you. Mom did have help yes, but she’s the one that had jumped in there. She probably saved two lives today, purely because she wasn’t going to stand by and let that happen to anyone, especially a child.

Mom’s a hero. She always has been, but today an entire public pool was witness to that. She’s the best role model a person could ask for, and I am proud to be her daughter.

So thank you mom; for everything that you’ve done, and everything that you will do. Thank you for always being there, whether it was for one of us, one of your patients, or some random woman and her daughter at the pool.

I love you so much.

I know some people are going to look at this and think there’s absolutely nothing remarkable about this or her at all, and that’s fine. I’m sorry that you can’t see what I can. There might also be people that think I believe my mother is better than theirs, and that’s not true. That is not what this is about at all, and once again I’m sorry if you see it that way. I just wanted to share my mother with you, that’s all. If you can’t appreciate and respect that, then I don’t know what else to say.


End file.
